One and the Same
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Oh no. Something's happening, and it isn't good. What's going to happen when a Tamer and Digidestined accidentally switch places? They're total opposites. Their switch are going to cause some changes... Named for scene with that song I have for an ending
1. Portals?

Me: This is Patty/Luna! This is another story. My second, written on the tomorrow of the day I wrote the first chappie of my first story!

Mimi: I hope you understood that, because I don't!

Rika: Yeah, anyway, why'd you write this story?

Me: Well, I have a huge imagination and I think up scenes to stories everyday!

Rika: Interesting….You're kinda like Takato in that way…

Mimi: Yeah she is. Does that mean you're gonna have like a hundred stories!?!

Me: WHAT? No way. Too much work. Plus most of the time I forget them…

Mimi: Awww.

Rika: Oh well, let's just get off to the story….How'd you come up with this?

Me: Oh, the song 'One and the Same' by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. I don't own that song. Or Digimon.

Rika: Wow, you did your own disclaimer.

Mimi: Shocking. THE APOCALYPSE MUST BE COMING!

Rika: To the Digital World!

Mimi/Rika: RUN!! While we're running, enjoy the story!

Me: -sweatdrop- This takes place during the whole Megidramon thing for the Tamers, except that's not gonna happen. Plus I don't remember what they said, so I'll just make it up. Except for when Rika shouts to Kyuubimon to Digivolve. And for the Digidestined, it takes place during the whole Myotismon thing. I hope you don't mind... Now, PLAY BUTTON PUSHING TIME!!!

--------------------------One and The Same-------------------------

_Tamers Dimension_

"NO! Kyuubimon! You have to get up, to Digivolve!" Rika Nonaka shouted as she watched her partner fall, then get back up.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon yelled out as she attacked Beezlemon. He screamed. Kyuubimon fell near her partner.

"You think that could beat me, fox face?" Beezlemon shook off his burnt gloves with one slash. "Now it's time to shut your pretty little mouth, permanetly!"

"Kyuubimon!!!" Rika screamed. Suddenly, there was a portal in front of her. No one noticed.

_Adventure Dimension_

"Togemon! Be careful!!!" Mimi Tachikawa screamed out to her partner. Togemon was currently fighting a DarkTyrannomon. (A/N: Is that right?) Togemon nodded, then attacked.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon spun, attacking the DarkTyrannomon. It roared.

"Fire Blast!" He shouted, forming a ball of fire in his mouth. It fired.

"NO! Togemon!!!" Mimi screamed, closing her eyes. If she had them opened, she would see the portal in front of her, and that things were about to get a whole lot harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's it.

Rika: Seriously? That's it?

Me: Well yeah, I wanted this to be just one chapter, but then it would be way too long.

Mimi: .......That's just an excuse huh? You don't know what to do next, huh?

Me: ........Yeah pretty much! I hope you don't mind, Readers. Hey, if it seems pretty inexperienced, it's because I'm really young.

Rika: Yeah, but you are pretty smart.

Me: Shut up they don't need to know about my personal life. Anyway, please review!


	2. What the heck?

Me: Hawwo. I did this at around 11:00-Midnight but it wouldn't let me upload it. So now here it is, since this is the one most people reviewed for I did this first. Anyway, thanks for those reviews. I only expected to get one! I feel so loved. Anyway, everyone's still sleeping right now, so please enjoy the story!

Alyssa: Patty?

Me: OH SNAP.

_______________________________________________

Gennai sighed. "I'm sorry girls but this," He pushed something, a button? "Is for the best."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rika felt something blowing, sucking her in. "Kyuubimon!" She yelled, before disappearing into a portal. The one that appeared before.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi felt wind blow around her, surrounding her and lifting her off the ground, before hurling her into a portal. "AHH! TOGEMON!" She screamed, closing her eyes and shielding her face, waiting for impact.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Rika woke up, she noticed she was no longer in the digital world, but back home. But it didn't seem like home. It looked like, "Odaiba?" She questioned, sitting up and looking around. She reached towards her belt, going to make sure her cards weren't missing and her D-Arc was still in place. But when she reached, she felt nothing. Nothing at all. "Huh?" She looked around urgently, then down. It was then she noticed a simple chain with a gold holder for something rectangular and small, and in said holder was a green rectangular shape, with a teardrop carved into it. "Oi. Gogglehead what did you do?" Rika muttered, glaring at the ground. "Why do I have the crest of Sincerity? Isn't that from the show?" While she was looking down at the crest, she noticed her new outfit. Some dark blue jeans that were ripped at some places, a black belt, a pale blue elbow length tee shirt under a dull-ish yellow sleeveless shirt which had the yin yang symbol, a purple no sleeves no zipper jacket, her red wristbands, and some black tennis shoes. "Uhh….." She mumbled, looking at herself. "When did this happen?" While looking herself over, she didn't notice she didn't have her D-Arc or cards anymore, but instead a regular silver digivice connected to her belt.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Mimi opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a freaky weird place, red sky, red palace made of what looked like a bunch of pink red spikes, and a crazed Digimon. "Wait. Digimon? Does that mean I'm in the DigiWorld? Oh no!" She cried out, shooting up and looking around her. Apparently no one has noticed her. "Well that's rude." She muttered, still wondering where she was. "Togemon?" She was a bit scared, then reached around her neck. She panicked when she felt nothing. "Oh no oh no oh no." She mumbled over and over again. She felt around in her pockets, when she realized what she was now wearing. Instead of the pink pajamas she had been wearing before, she was now in a hot pink skirt, which had white leggings that reached her knees underneath, a pale pink tank top over a white tee shirt, and a pale green no-sleeves no-zipper jacket. She then noticed she had green boots that went up to her calf, a pale green belt, and dark green bangles on her wrists. "Wow. New wardrobe!" She cheered, forgetting what trouble she was in at the moment, and that she no longer had her crest. She also never noticed that what replaced her Digivice and crest was a blue D-Arc and digimon cards, both securely tied to her belt.

____________________________________________

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Really I think it's just a filler but you know, oh well. So please review! And remember:

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**


End file.
